Rencontre fortuite
by Cams0216
Summary: Une rencontre fortuite dans un bar, on se fait de nouveaux amis, et peut-être plus...[EN PAUSE] UA Couples: HP/DM, RW/BZ, HG/TN, NL/LL, DT/SF.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** **Une rencontre fortuite dans un bar, on se fait de nouveaux amis, et peut-être plus...**

 **Disclaming** : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire.

 **Rating** : K (peut évoluer en M)

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Paring** : HP/DM , RW/BZ principalement.

 **Avertissement** : Cette fic va traiter de relations homosexuelles donc si vous n'aimez pas, je ne vous retiens pas. De plus cette histoire et un UA donc si vous n'aimez pas non plus , je ne vous retiens toujours pas .

 _Chapitre 1_ : Prologue.

La sonnerie de fin des cours résonna dans le lycée, Harry rangea rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la salle avec un soulagement visible le visage. Il se hâta de rejoindre son meilleur ami qui l'attendait déjà devant la grille, les yeux fixé sur son téléphone portable il semblait contrarié.

-Un problème ? Lui demanda Harry en arrivant près de lui.

-Non, Juste Boris qui annule encore une fois notre rendez-vous de ce soir. Répondit Ron

-Hein ?! C'est la 3éme fois cette semaine , non ?

-Ouaip ,bha c'est pas grave, c'était juste comme ça , lui et moi.

-Tu veux dire par là que c'est fini avec lui ?

-Pas officiellement , mais ça me paraît clair qu'il veut plus de moi.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, il regarda son meilleur ami, qui fixait toujours son portable. Ron n'avait pas eu de chance en amour récemment, il avait eu 3 petits amis en l'espace de 5 mois, rien de sérieux, mais son meilleur ami, même si il ne le montrait pas , s'attachait vite au gens. Et ces ruptures à répétitions l'affectaient bien plus qu'il ne le montrait.

-Tu veux venir à la maison te changer les idées ? Proposa Harry un sourire aux lèvres, en montant dans le bus.

-Pourquoi pas , répondit Ron sur le même ton.

Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, ils habitaient à 5 minutes l'un de chez l'autre , et passaient rarement une journée sans se voir.

Depuis la maternelle ils avaient toujours été dans la même classe ,jusqu'au lycée , on les appelait « Les inséparables » ils étaient comme des frères.

Ron avait six frères et une sœur, et Harry les connaissait tous, depuis petit, il avait toujours était le bienvenue chez les Weasley, il en était de même pour Ron, qui était toujours le bienvenue chez les Potter. Harry quand à lui avait un petit frère, Logan , qui avait sept ans et à qui il tenait comme à la prunelle des ses yeux.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Harry les deux garçons se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la cuisine, la mère d'Harry était en train de préparer un petit goûter pour Logan. Harry alla directement vers son frère pour le chatouiller, pendant que Ron saluait la mère de son ami.

-Arr... ête Harry, rigola le petit Logan, Ron , aide moi !

Ron s'avança en faisant mine de vouloir l'aider, mais en arrivant tout près du petit garçons il se mit lui aussi à le chatouiller, Logan riait aux éclats et les deux adolescents n'étaient pas en restes.

Lily attendrit par ce tableau affichait un large sourire en regardant les trois garçons s'amuser. C'est ainsi que les trouva le père d'Harry , James Potter , Photographe de son état.

Il entra doucement dans la cuisine, faisant signe à sa femme de ne pas faire de bruit et prit une photo. Le flash éclaira brièvement la cuisine et surpris les trois garçons qui s'arrêtèrent.

Logan en voyant son père sauta de sa chaise et courut vers lui. James serra son plus jeune fils dans ses bras , embrassa sa femme et son deuxième fils et serra la main de Ron.

Harry prépara des tartines de confiture et des jus de fruits pour lui est Ron, qu'ils mangèrent tout en discutant un peu avec les parents du brun.

L'en-cas fini, les deux amis montèrent a l'étage où se trouvait la chambre d'Harry.

-Bon, comme on est vendredi , on va boire un coup ce soir ? Proposa Harry

-Ouais pourquoi pas , mais où ? Répondit Ron

-Ben comme d'ab ?

-Ok, j'appelle ma mère pour la prévenir. Dit Ron

-D'acc , je vais en parler à mes parents. Répondit Harry.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux amis s'apprêtaient à partir de chez Harry pour se rendre dans leur pub favoris dont le parrain d'Harry, Sirius, était le patron.

Ils allaient souvent là-bas avec leurs amis pour boire un verre et décompresser de leur semaine au lycée. Ne voulant pas être que tout les deux Harry et Ron avaient invité d'autres amis à venir boire un verre.

Après avoir mangé, les deux amis avaient pris une douche rapide et s'étaient préparé pour sortir. Comme on était fin mai , le temps était doux, il avaient donc opté pour un jean et un t-shirt.

Ron portait donc un jean noir moulant et un t-shirt tout aussi noir qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche et ses cheveux roux ce qui, d'après Harry, le mettait très en valeur.

Harry quand à lui portait un jean bleu tout aussi moulant que celui de son ami et un t-shirt vert clair qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Enfin prêt ils descendirent les escaliers, saluèrent les parents d'Harry et sortirent de la maison pour se rendre au « Quidditch Pub ».

Arrivé au bar, ils allèrent dire bonjour à Sirius et cherchèrent leurs amis des yeux , qu'ils trouvèrent bien vite assis autour de leur table habituelle, juste à coté du comptoir.

A cette table se trouvaient Hermione, la meilleure amie de Ron et Harry, Neville et sa petite amie Luna, ainsi que Dean et Seamus qui étaient eux aussi en couple. Ils se connaissaient tout les 7 depuis le bac à sable et ne s'étaient jamais séparé. Ils prirent place autour de la table, demandèrent tous une bière et trinquèrent, la soirée pouvait commencer.

 **A suivre...**

 _ **Voilà un petit prologue , il n'est pas très long, mais je débute dans l'écriture ^^**_

 _ **Dans le prochain chapitre , il y aura le déroulement de la soirée , et la « rencontre » entre notre bande d'amis et Draco et Blaise :)**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :)**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **Cam's**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

Il était maintenant prêt de minuit et les sept amis étaient toujours à leur tables en train de discuter et surtout en train de boire leur cinquième bière , ils s'amusait comme tout adolescent de 18ans pouvait s'amuser un vendredi soir.

Le bar fermait ses portes à 2h du matin et ils partaient toujours à la fermeture, Harry proposa à Dean et Seamus de faire un billard contre lui-même et Ron, ce que le couple accepta avec plaisir.

Ils placèrent les boules sur la tapis et Seamus cassa le jeu. Ce fut un tour de Ron qui rentra 3 boules rouges a la suite, puis Dean qui rata son coup et rentra la boule blanche se qui donna deux coups à Harry et surtout un fou rire et ses 3 amis.

La partie dura plusieurs minutes entre rires et déceptions ou cris de joie. Ils avaient presque fini la partie quand un jeune homme noir qui avait à peu près leur âge s'approcha du billard et accosta Ron :

-Excusez moi ?

-Oui ? Demanda Ron en jugeant le noir du regard

-Quelqu'un joue après vous ? Mon ami et moi aimerions faire une partie. Dit le noir en montrant un blond de la main.

-Ha ok, pas de problème ou vous le laisse dès qu'on a fini ,dit Ron avec un sourire.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Le noir reparti, laissant les amis finir leur partie tranquillement.

-Wahou , il est super canon celui la , lanca Dean , Aïeuuuuh , t'es méchant Seam' , reprit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

-Y'a que moi que tu dois trouver canon, dit celui-ci avec un regard sévère pour son petit ami.

-Oh Seam', avoue qu'il a raison , il est canon , dit Harry à son ami

-Bon , c'est vrai il l'est, mais c'est pas une raison pour le dire juste à côté de moi.

-Nan , mais laissez tomber , les mecs celui- là il est pour moi dit Ron en bombant le torse.

Harry, Dean et Seamus regardèrent Ron puis éclatèrent de rire en voyant la posture de leur ami.

-Ok mon vieux, on te le laisse , dit Harry encore secoué par son rire.

Le roux regarda ses amis avec une petit sourire et reprit la partie.

Quand ils eurent fini , Harry se dirigeât vers la table où se trouvait le noir qui les avaient interrompu toute à l'heure et son ami blond qu'ils avaient aperçu derrière lui.

-Hum, salut, désolé de vous déranger , je venais seulement vous dire qu'on a fini la partie , le billard et libre, dit Harry en leur souriant.

-Ha oui , merci , dit le noir en se levant et lui rendant son sourire.

-Merci, répondit aussi le blond en regardant Harry de haut en bas.

Harry ce senti gêné sous ce regard et parti à sa table en leur faisant un signe de tête.

-Ben que-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry, t'es tout rouge, lui dit Hermione.

-C'est rien Mione ne t'inquiète pas , lui répondit Harry.

Les sept amis reprirent leur conversation et finirent leur soirée tranquillement.

L'heure de la fermeture était vite arrivé et la bande d'amis c'était quitté en se redonnant rendez-vous dans ce même bar le lendemain soir.

Ron et Harry rentrèrent ensemble puisque le roux dormait chez son ami.

-Dit Harry, il était vachement mignon le noir de tout à l'heure, dit Ron songeur

-Ouais, son pote blond aussi d'ailleurs, mais on les reverra peux-être jamais, répondit Harry

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ben, c'est la première fois qu'on les voit au bar , ils sont peux-être juste de passage.

-Oui, tu as peux-être raison, mais si on les revoit , faudrait qu'on les invite à notre table , qu'est ce que tu en dit ?

-Oui pourquoi pas , répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Les deux amis, finirent le chemin en silence, passèrent la porte de la maison du brun tout aussi silencieusement et montèrent directement dans la chambre d'Harry.

Ils se déshabillèrent et ce couchèrent de suite, la semaine et la soirée les avaient épuisés.

Le lendemain, les deux amis furent réveillé par Logan qui avait décidé de se venger de la partie de chatouille de la veille. Il leur avait sauté dessus, et profitant du fait que les deux amis n'étaient pas encore tout à fait réveillé, il les chatouilla partout.

Ron et Harry se tortillaient dans le lit de ce dernier en essayant vainement d'éviter les mains du petit monstre qui les avaient réveillé , tout en rigolant.

Harry au bout d'un moment arriva à retourner la situation et se mit à chatouiller son petit frère, Ron l'aidant. Il s'amusèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que la mère d'Harry vienne les chercher pour manger.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et descendirent à la cuisine où un bon repas les attendait.

-Maman, est-ce que Ron peut dormir à la maison ce soir aussi ?

-Bien sûr chéri , si Molly est d'accord bien sûr.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Lily , maman est d'accord.

-Très bien , vous retournez au bar de ton parrain je suppose ?

-Oui, comme d'ab, répondit Harry à sa mère.

-Vous sortez après , ou vous rentrer à la fermeture ?

-On ne sait pas encore , ça dépendra du déroulement de la soirée.

-D'accord , mais tu n'oublieras pas de m'envoyer un message pour me tenir au courant, sinon je vais...

-Être inquiète, je sais maman , je n'oublierai pas , ne t'en fais pas.

Lily sourit à son fils et se leva de table pour commencer à ranger.

Ron et Harry passèrent la journée au centre commercial avec Logan.

Harry avait acheté un jean à son petit frère et un pour lui , ils avaient été voir un dessin animé au cinéma et avaient mangé une glace, l'après midi était vite passé et quand ils étaient rentré chez Harry il était déjà 19h.

Le petit Logan alla rejoindre sa mère sur le canapé et les deux adolescents montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry.

Ce dernier s'effondra sur son lit en fermant les yeux et senti son ami faire de même , un silence confortable s'installa jusqu'à ce que le portable de Ron se mette à sonner, ce dernier se redressa et prit l'appel :

-Allô ?

-...

-Oui , il est à côté de moi

-...

-Ok , je lui demande, quitte pas deux secondes , c'est Hermione elle veut aller au Macdo ce soir avant d'aller au Pub, ça te dit ? Demanda le roux

-Ouaip. Répondit Harry.

-Il est ok, on se rejoint à quelle heure ?

-...

-Ok, à toute.

Ron raccrocha et se rallongea à côté de son ami et lui dit qu'ils devaient rejoindre Hermione à

20h30.

Une heure plus tard , ils étaient devant le Macdonald et attendaient qu'Hermione arrive, ils avaient 10minutes d'avance.

Quand leur amie arriva elle siffla en les voyant :

-Vous allez draguer ce soir ou quoi ? Leur lança t'elle

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander ça, vu ta tenue répondit Harry avec un petit sourire

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue , Harry James Potter ?

-Oh rien , elle est très jolie ta robe , sourit Harry.

-Elle est courte aussi, rajouta Ron

-Bha , elle est pas si courte , répondit Hermione, Par contre vous deux vous êtes très sexy habillé comme ça, sourit-elle.

-Merci ! Répondirent les garçons en même temps.

Harry portait un pantalon en lin beige et une chemise près du corps gris clair , il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons ouvert, faisant voir ses clavicules et le haut de son torse finement musclé.

Ron lui portait un Bermuda noir et un t-shirt à manche longue blanc près du corps qui faisait ressortir ses bras et son torse musclé.

Hermione elle portait une robe noire qui moulait parfaitement son corps qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse.

Ils entrèrent dans le Fast food, prirent chacun un menu et mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de la soirée de la veille et de leur journée.

Très vite il fut l'heure de rejoindre leurs amis.

Arrivé au Pub, ils saluèrent Sirius et prirent place à leur table habituelle et attendirent que leurs amis arrivent en buvant une bière.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur la soirée du samedi soir. Il y aura un rapprochement de la bande avec Draco et Blaise, et on en sauras un peu plus sur la situation de chacun:)**_

 _ **A bientôt , Cam's**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3 :_

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas attendu longtemps , leurs amis étaient arriver très vite. Ils avaient décider de sortir en discothèque en commençant la soirée.

Ils étaient en pleine discutions quand Ron vit entrer les deux garçons de la veille, il mit un petit coup de coude a Harry et lui fit un signe de tête pour que son ami regarde dans la même direction.

-Hey , c'est pas les deux gars d'hier soir ? Dit Seamus , ayant lui aussi vu les deux jeunes hommes.

-Si c'est eux , répondit Dean.

Ron profita de l'occasion :

-Et si on les inviter à boire un verre avec nous ? Proposa t'il

Personne ne fit d'objections, Ron se leva et se dirigea vers les deux garçons :

-Salut , dit il , vous vous rappelez de moi ?

-Oui, répondit le noir en souriant , tu est le gars du billard , non ?

-C'est moi , Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley , mais appeler moi Ron, dit ce dernier en tendant la main au noir.

-Ok , je suis Blaise Zabini, répondit le noir en lui serrant la main.

Ron se tourna vers le blond et tendant la main dans sa direction

-Draco Malfoy, répondit ce dernier en la serrant.

-Enchanter de vous rencontrer , tout les deux , si je suis venu vous voir c'est parce-que avec mes amis , (il fit un digne de mains vers la table ou se trouver ses amis), on voudrait vous inviter a boire un verre avec nous , dit Ron en souriant au deux amis

-Hum Draco ? Interrogea Blaise

-Nous acceptons avec Plaisir , répondit Draco en souriant a Ron.

-Ok, super, dit Ron un grand sourire aux lévres.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers la table ou se trouver la bande d'amis.

-Les gars je vous présente , Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy, dit Ron en montrant à tour de rôle les deux Garçons a ses cotés.

-Salut , dirent -ils tous ensemble.

-Blaise, Draco , voici , Harry Potter mon meilleur ami , reprit Ron en montrant Harry, ce dernier serra la main des nouveau arrivant avec un sourire.

-Hermione Granger , ma meilleure amie, et celle d'Harry aussi. Les deux garçons firent la bises à cette dernière.

-Neville Longdubat et Luna Loovgood , ils sont ensemble, précisa Ron. Neville leur serra la main et Luna leur fit la bise.

-Et enfin Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan , qui sont aussi ensemble , termina Ron. Ils serrèrent tous les deux la mains des nouveau arrivant.

-Et bien , enchanté tous le monde dit Blaise avec un sourire.

-Pareil , dit Draco.

-Asseyez vous , dit Hermione aux deux garçons.

Les deux amis prirent places et une conversations débuta.

-Alors , commença Blaise , vous avez quels âge ?

-18, répondit Ron

-Pareil, rajouta Harry.

-Pareil aussi , dit Hermione

-Je vais faire 19, dit Seamus

-Je fais 19 dans 2 mois , rajouta Dean

-Moi j'ai 18ans aussi , repris Neville

-Et moi j'ai 17ans , fini Luna.

-Et vous ?, demanda Harry

-Nous avons tout les deux 20ans , répondit Draco.

-On a tous a peux prés le même age , repris Blaise, et vous faites quoi comme études? Si vous en faites encore bien sur.

-On est tous, sauf Dean et Seamus dans le même lycée, dit Harry , Ron ,et moi nous somme en terminale ES , Hermione et Neville en Terminale S , Luna en premiére L.

-Et vous deux , demanda Blaise , en désignant Dean et Seamus.

-Moi je suis en BTS Hostellerie/Restauration, dit Seamus.

-Et moi je suis en fac d'Histoire, Termina Dean

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient enregistrer les informations, C'est Hermione qui posa la questions qui brûlait les lèvres des sept amis.

-Et vous alors ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Première année de Droit, dit Draco avec un sourire

-Première année de Médecine , répondit Blaise.

-C'est génial sa, dit Hermione , Neville et moi voudrions aller en fac de Médecine après le bac , sourit-elle en regardant Blaise

-Ha oui ? Demanda ce dernier en regardant Hermione et Neville

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête comme réponse.

-Je vous donnerai mes notes l'année prochaine alors, sourit Blaise.

La discutions autours des études de chacun continua pendant un moment.

Harry dit qu'il voulait tout comme Ron être Assistant social auprès des enfants.

Hermione et Neville voulait être tout les deux chirurgiens, tout comme Blaise.

Luna voulais devenir journaliste.

Dean voulais être professeur d'histoire ,Seamus voulais être maître d'hôtel et Draco voulais devenir Avocat.

Puis plus le temps passer plus les sujets changer, il était presque l'heure de quitter le Pub quand Dean , demanda au deux amis , si ils voulaient se joindre à eux pour leur sortie en discothèque , ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Ils se rendirent donc tous au « Green Club » La discothèque ou les sept amis avaient l'habitude de se rendrent.

Ils saluèrent le videur qu'ils connaissaient bien a force de venir et entrèrent dans la boite.

Elle n'était pas très grande mais on s'y sentait bien, tous autour de la piste de danse il y avait des canapé à l'air confortable aligné contre les murs avec de petites tables basse posées devant.

Pendant que tout le monde s'installer sur les canapés Ron alla au bar chercher de quoi boire, il revint avec deux bouteilles de Vodka , des jus de fruits et 9 verres.

Il servit un verre à tout le monde, et quand se fut fait il leva son verre et dit assez fort , pour que tout le monde l'entendent :

-A de nouvelles amitiés qui commence !

Sur ces paroles ils trinquèrent.

…...

La soirée battait son plein, Neville et Luna s'embrasser sur un canapé , Hermione parlait médecine avec Blaise , Ron , Harry , Seamus et Dean se déhanchait sur la piste de danse et Draco regarder tous sa en souriant.

Quand il était aller dans ce bar avec son meilleur ami pour décompresser de sa dure semaine, il ne pensait pas que le lendemain , il aller rencontrer sept personnes super et s'en faire des amis.

Il ne les connaissaient pas trop mais, Hermione et Neville était très intelligents, Luna était un peu bizarre mais très gentille et dégager une aura de confiance , Dean et Seamus était très mignon ensemble et se disputer gentiment sans arrêt .

Ron était très drôle et semblait être intéressée par Blaise, il sourit à cette pensée car son ami le trouver très à son goût c'est d'ailleurs pour sa que Blaise avait tant voulu retourner dans se bar le lendemain, il espérer revoir le roux, cela avait beaucoup fais rire Draco.

Et Harry , et bien le brun était beau, gentil, drôle et intelligent, il lui avait plu des qu'il l'avait vu, penché sur le billard , mais il n'avais pas oser l'aborder , alors quand Blaise lui avait dit qu'il voulais retourner au bar pour revoir le roux et peux-être essayer de l'aborder il avait sauter sur l'occasion, espérant lui aussi revoir le brun.

Il sortis de ses pensées en voyant Harry revenir vers lui. Le brun s'effondra à côté de lui en essayant de rependre une respiration normale.

-Déjà Fatigué ?, lui dit Draco en souriant

-Plutôt essouffler , Ron est increvable , répondit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

-Oui, il l'air de plutôt bien s'amuser.

-Oui, sa me fais plaisir de le voir comme sa, dit Harry en regardant son ami danser.

-Vous avez l'air très proche tout les deux , constata Draco

-On l'est, on se connaît depuis la maternelle , on est comme des frères, répondit Harry.

-Comme Blaise et moi , sourit le blond.

-Oui, vous avez l'air très proche vous aussi.

-Bien, comme Ron et toi , nous nous connaissont depuis tout petit , nos parents sont amis.

-Ha oui, ça doit créer des liens ça !

-En effet.

Harry tourna la tête vers la piste pour voir ou était ses amis , il vit que Blaise et Hermione avait rejoint Ron, Dean Et Seamus sur la piste, il prit son verre presque fini, il le vida d'une traite, se leva, tendis la main vers Draco et lui dit :

-Tu viens danser ?

Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et le suivit sur la piste.

Ils se déchaînèrent sur la piste et s'amusèrent tous ensemble, jusqu'à la fermeture de la boite.

En sortant de la discothèque , le soleil commencer à ce lever ,et personne n'avais envie de rentrer.

Mais il le fallait , Neville et Luna partirent les premier, la petite blonde commençant déjà en somnoler dans les bras de son copain.

Ceux qui restait décidèrent de faire un bout de chemin ensemble, Dean et Seamus se séparèrent en premier du groupe étant arriver devant chez Seamus. Hermione quitta ensuite les garçons qui l'avait raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle.

Il ne rester plus que Blaise , Draco , Ron et Harry ensemble. Tous à coup Ron s'arrêta et dit :

-Désolé les gars, vous nous suivez depuis tout a l'heure et on vous a même pas demander si vous habitiez loin , dit Ron hébété.

-T'inquiète pas Ron , On est à la cité Universitaire , on aurais pris le même chemin que vous dans tous les cas.

-Ha oui , vous êtes pas très loin de chez nous , dit Harry, la cité universitaire est à 15min a pieds de notre quartier.

-Plutôt 20 minutes, Harry.

-Non 15, toi tu marche à la vitesse d'un escargot !

Blaise , Draco et Harry éclatèrent de rire , et Ron bouda. Ils arrivèrent vite devant chez Harry.

-Bon c'est ici , que nos chemins ce séparent , dit Harry.

-Oui , il faudra qu'on se revoit , dit Ron.

-Avec plaisir , répondit Blaise.

-Il faudrait qu'on s'échange nos numéro , dit Draco, sa sera plus facile pour se contacter non ?

-Tu as raison, dit Ron, faisons sa !

Les quatre garçons échangèrent leur numéros et se promirent de se contacter bientôt. Ils se séparèrent devant chez Harry, Draco et Blaise partant vers la cité Universitaire et Ron et Harry, rentrèrent dans la maison de ce dernier.

Ils montèrent directement ce coucher, ils étaient épuisés mais ils avaient passer une super soirée et c'était fais deux nouveau amis.

Harry coucher à côté de Ron , lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient rentrer :

-Alors, Blaise te plaît toujours autant maintenant que tu le connais un peu mieux ? Demanda t il en chuchotant

-Encore plus, Harry , Encore plus, répondit Ron sur le même ton avec un grand sourire au lèvres.

Harry sourit , il préférés voir son ami ainsi, plutôt que déprimer ou contrarier par une nouvelle rupture.

Et puis Blaise avait l'air d'être un garçon sérieux , mais était t'il gay ? Harry commença à paniquer , si Ron s'attacher trop a Blaise et que celui-ci n'était pas intéressé , ça allait être dur pour Ron.

Et puis il se souvint que pendant la soirée il avait vu Blaise regarder méchamment un garçon qui avait danser avec Ron ,et surtout avant la fin de la soirée ils avaient , même si c'était pour rire , danser un slow ensemble. Blaise avais eu l'air d'apprécier ce contact. Peux-être que finalement, le noir était tous aussi intéressé par son ami que ce dernier l'était.

Il était un peu rassurer par cette pensée. Il verrait bien comment les choses évoluait.

Il sourit en se disant que si il voyait bien son ami avec le noir, lui il se voyait bien avec un petit blond, qu'il avait appris à connaître ce soir.

Mais il ne ce faisait pas trop d'illusions le blond en question n'était peux-être pas intéressé , il le savait gay, Blaise le lui avait dit pendant la soirée que si ils était venus au bar c'était parce-que Draco n'était pas sorti depuis qu'il avait rompu avec son ex-petit -ami.

Après cette révélation Blaise c'était figé, d'avoir fait cette gaffe , Harry ayant perçu son malaise, lui avait demander ce qu'il n'allait pas , le noir lui avait dit qu'il avait peux-être fais une bêtise en révélant l'homosexualité de son ami si soudainement.

Harry l'avais rassuré en lui disant de na pas s'en faire que Dean et Seamus était ensemble et que comme il pouvais le voir , ça ne déranger personne.

Que la sexualité de Draco n'empêcherais aucun de ses amis d'être ami avec lui. Et que Ron et lui même étant gay, ils n'avaient aucuns problèmes avec sa .

Blaise avait était soulagé après les paroles d'Harry et lui avait dit qu'il aurait du s'en douter en voyant comment le groupe se comporter avec Dean et Seamus.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

 _ **Le prochain chapitre commencera au lendemain de la soirée (donc le dimanche)et sera surtout du point de vus de Draco et Blaise.**_

 _ **A bientôt , Cam's**_

* * *

 _ **NA : Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé...**_


	4. Note

En raison de ma vie professionnelle qui me demande beaucoup de temps (Je travaille parfois + de 12h/jour) je n'en ai plus pour écrire, mais je continuerais cette fic.

Je suis désolé si je déçois les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, mais en ce moment je n'ai vraiment pas de temps pour m'y mettre , mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps , et pendant mes jours de repos j'e profite de voir mes amis et ma famille. Et bien sur pour m'occupée des taches de la maison.

Quand ma vie pro, deviendra un peu plus stable , je pourrais me remettre à l'écriture ,mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra.

J'espère à bientôt !

Cam's


End file.
